The Next Best Thing To Love
by Elise McGonagall
Summary: Basically this is a story about Ron and Hermione after an incident that lead to their seperation. That's a really bad summary. It is a musical or it has music in it. A better summary is inside. Please read and review. It will have a happy ending I pr
1. Under Separate Cover

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the songs, I can just admire and of course credit, J.K. and all the talented song writers that I just ripped off I can't name them because as of yet I have not written the story and do not know which songs I am going to use. So I will just stop babeling and get to writing.  
  
Summary: Ron and Hermione were married, but after an incident involving Fred and Hermione and a huge misunderstanding, they are getting a divorce. The story begins with Ron coming to pick up the rest of his stuff.  
  
Side note: The premisis of this story is just a lame excuse for me to use the songs of the great and highly underappreciated Edward Kleban. I am a total Ron/Hermione shipper and if you read any of my other stuff (if I post it) it's pure fluff. I honestly think that Ron and Hermione will get married and have seven kids, but the Weasley family tree that's another story. Anyway on to the story.  
  
**************************************************************************** **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron walked up the stairs to his house. He frowned it wasn't his house anymore. It was her house. It had been their house, but after the incident he couldn't stay there anymore. She said he hadn't given her a chance to explain, but what's to explain. He knew what he had seen and what he had seen was Hermione, his wife, locked in a romantic embrace with his own brother. He had left right away, unable to face her. This was the first time he had seen her since then. He knocked on the door. She opened it. There eyes met. Neither said anything.  
  
"Come in," she stepped back. He walked in rather akwardly.  
  
"It's strange being here."  
  
She forced a smile, "That's an understatement." She motioned to a box laying on the table, in it were the remains of what was left, "Here it is."  
  
"Thank you," he picked it up and they stood there in silence, "I was thinking, maybe's its better this way."  
  
"Maybe," she looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
H: Under separate cover are ten cartons and a trunk  
  
And the bicycle you had sent home from England  
  
And the shirts your mother mentioned although some of them had shrunk and some old assorted junk.  
  
(She stepped back, like she forgot he was there.)  
  
And the best part of my life as your first and only wife (She stepped forward again) and the firm belief that love is gone for good.  
  
Under separate cover are the records and the books  
  
And the ash tray that I gave you in October  
  
And the hope that all the neighbors will stop shooting me those looks there are far to many crooks  
  
(Once again she steps back as if he's not there)  
  
And the best part of my life as your first and only wife (Once again she steps forward this time putting her hand on his sholder) and the firm belief that love is gone for good  
  
(Ron pulls away, he steps to the side sucked into his own little world.)  
  
R: I can hear the music of the phonograph still  
  
I can hear the music of the laughter  
  
I can hear the music and I'm sure that I will  
  
Hear it everafter  
  
(She steps up, pulling him out of la la land)  
  
Together: Hear it everafter  
  
H: Under separate cover are the remnants of my heart  
  
(He steps up and they sing together.)  
  
Together: And the wish that you are flourising tomorrow  
  
And the iron-clad conviction we'll do better now apart  
  
And the time has come to start  
  
(Hermione steps forward this time as if in confirmation of what she is saying.)  
  
H: And the best part of my life as your first and only wife  
  
And the firm belief that love is gone  
  
R: And the firm belief that love is gone.  
  
Ron forces a smile and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Goodbye, Hermione." He leaves.  
  
For a moment she just stands there, sick to her stomach. She picks up the phone and calls Ginny.  
  
"I'm coming over."  
  
In a matter of five minutes she was at her soon to be ex-sister-in- law's house. Ginny saw the tears and ushered her to a nearby chair.  
  
"Oh, Hermione."  
  
"I think it's really over with Ron," Hermione said through tears. She stopped and wiped them from her face, "But I think I'm over it.  
  
H: We had the smiles  
  
We had the tunes  
  
We had a multitude of lovely afternoons  
  
And come to think of it  
  
It was the next best thing to love  
  
And though we fought  
  
There was no pain  
  
The sex was good but never great need I explain  
  
And come to think of it  
  
It was the next best thing to love  
  
Somwthing always missing Christmas in L.A.  
  
We could get to April  
  
Not to May  
  
And so at last  
  
We let it go  
  
Because it doesn't take two geniuses to know  
  
That when you think of it  
  
And it is well worth thinking of  
  
It was the next...best...thing... to love  
  
Couldn't turn the corner  
  
Never made sublime  
  
Still we should be so lucky  
  
All the time  
  
So no regrets, forget the tears  
  
I know a dozen girls who'd run with this for years  
  
And come to think of it  
  
I guess the next best thing to love  
  
Is also love  
  
Is also love  
  
Hermione once again bursts into tears, "Okay, I'm not." She cries on Ginny's sholder.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron walks alone to his room above The Leaky Cauldron. He sits on the bed and pulls out a picture of Hermione. He takes a deep breath.  
  
R: The comes up I think about you  
  
The coffee cup I think about you  
  
I love you so, its like I'm losing my mind  
  
The morning ends, I think about you  
  
I talk to friends, I think about you  
  
And do they know? It's like I'm losing my mind.  
  
All afternoon doing every little choir  
  
The thought of you stays bright  
  
Sometimes I stand in the middle of the floor  
  
Not going left, not going right  
  
I dim the lights and think about you  
  
Spend sleepless nights to think about you  
  
You said you loved me  
  
Or were you just being kind?  
  
Or am I losing my mind?  
  
I love you so  
  
It's like I'm losing my mind  
  
Does no one know?  
  
It's like I'm losing my mind.  
  
All afternoon, doing every little chore  
  
The thought of you stays bright  
  
Sometimes I stand in the middle of the floor  
  
Not going left, not going right  
  
I dim the lights and think about you  
  
Spend sleepless nights to think about you  
  
You said you loved me  
  
Or were you just being kind?  
  
Or am I losing my mind?  
  
Ron puts the picture away and goes down to the bar for a drink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay people that's chapter one and the songs were "Under Separate Cover" by Edward Kleban, from "A Class Act," "The Next Best Thing To Love," also by Edward Kleban and also from "A Class Act" and "Losing My Mind" by the great Stephen Sondheim and from "Follies." Now my dears it is time for you to review. Please please please. I know its boring and stupid but you know be kind please :-) As if you can't tell I am a Broadway freak, but that's okay ;-) Well gotta go. 


	2. Send In The Clowns

Disclaimer: I own nothing! J.K. owns Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Scooby Doo, er, I mean Harry Potter gang (I am so corny!) Anyway, this time I wrote in a notebook and am typing what I already wrote so the songs are..."Send In The Clowns" by Mr. Stephen Sondheim from his musical "A Little Night Music," "Memory" from Andrew Lloyd Webber and TREVOR NUNN (I hate when Llyod Webber gets ALL the credit!) , and, um, I think that's it until Chapter Three so enjoy!  
  
Summary: This is a year after the events in Chapter 1, Ron has been increasing his alcohol consumption and Hermione has...oh never mind just read it please and review.  
  
Author's Sidenote: Hello! I felt like being weird and having a sidenote. Watching "Moulin Rouge" right now, good movie, sad but good, you should rent it. That is all please proceed to Chapter 2 below! Ron and Hermione forever! hehehe  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Ron sat in the bar at "The Leaky Cauldron" drinking, as usual. It was around 11:30. A very tired looking Harry entered and slid into a nearby chair.  
  
"You alright buddy?  
  
"I must get her back," Ron said stareing straight ahead.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hermione," Ron turned to him, "I must get her back."  
  
"Ron, it's been a whole year. You guys' divorce is goign to be finalized tomorrow. You need to move on."  
  
"I can't move on, Harry, I can't. I can't go on without her. I was stupid before. She's my life, she's my everything. Look at what I've become without her. A stupid bitter drunk. I need her, Harry, with ever fiber of my being I need her. Never before have I thought this clearly. Hermione is the only person that I will ever love, without her I am incapable of love. And a life without love is terrible. Love is like oxygen..."  
  
"Ron, calm down," Harry stopped his friend before he could start on a "Moulin Rouge" inspired spool about love.  
  
"I've got to go see her, Harry, I've got too. I'm going to see her whether you approve or not. She's probably at work," Ron got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Ron, it's nearly midnight," Harry called after him.  
  
"This is Hermione we're talking about," Ron said over his sholder. A few minutes later he was on the doorstep of the office for the Committee on Expiermental Charms. He peered through the window and upon seeing her in there entered, "Thought I'd find you here," he said grining.  
  
She turned around startled, "Ron, you scared me. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm in love with you."  
  
"Oh, Ron," she stepped forward shaking her head and put her hand on his sholder, "Don't do this, please. I've moved on and I think you should too."  
  
"You can't just move on, Hermione, not when you're in love with someone. You love me, Hermione, and I love you. I finally realize that above all things I love you and I don't care about anything else in the world, but you. I can't move on."  
  
"You were ready to move on a year ago, Ron, what's changed?"  
  
"I've changed, Hermione. I started thinking clearly. It took me a whole year, but I now realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't love anyone else. You said it yourself, you're my first and only wife. I love you, Hermione."  
  
"Do you remember what else was said that night, Ron, 'the firm belief that love is gone for good.' We both agreed."  
  
Ron looked at her pathetically helpless. He opened his mouth to say somethig, but stopped. He turned away from her.  
  
R: Isn't is rich?  
  
Are we a pair?  
  
Me here at last on the ground, you in midair  
  
Send in the clowns  
  
Isn't it bliss?  
  
Don't you approve?  
  
One who keeps tearing around  
  
One who can't move'  
  
Where are the clowns?  
  
Send in the clowns.  
  
Just when I'd stopped opening doors  
  
Finally knowing the one that I wanted was yours  
  
Making my entrance again with my usual flair  
  
Sure of my lines  
  
No one was there  
  
Hermione stepped forward and put her hand on his sholder, once again, "Ron, you never should have come. Our relationship is over, what we had--what we have--its the next best thing to love. I'm sorry." She started to leave. Ron turned to her.  
  
R: Don't you love fast?  
  
My fault I fear.  
  
I thought that you'd want what I want  
  
Sorry, my dear  
  
But where are the clowns?  
  
Quick send in the clowns.  
  
Don't bother they're here.  
  
Hermione pulled away from him and with a last pitiful glace back left.  
  
R: Isn't it rich?  
  
Isn't it queer?  
  
Losing my timing this late in my career  
  
And where are the clowns?  
  
There ought to be clowns  
  
Well maybe next year.  
  
Ron stopped and looked around bitterly. He was alone and singing to himself. He shook his head. Life sucks. He headed gloomily to the bar for another drink.  
  
Hermione walked the streets of of Diagon Alley. Everything had closed at ten, so she was the only one there. She thought over her life in the last year. She thought about Viktor and her life with him. It was hard being the girlfriend of Viktor Krum. First, he was still a major celebrity after all these years, which meant lots of parties and late nights, most of which she was not a part of. She almost never knew where he was. Second, everybody expected Krum to be with some super model (or that ridicously attractive teacher that hangs around Hogwarts though no one can figure out what she teaches), not some nobody scientist with frizzy hair and bags under her eyes. She frowned. In all actuality she hated life with Viktor. She had first gotten with him only to make Ron jealous, but Ron had never noticed. For a whole year Ron had never noticed and now when he finally had she had turned him away. How could she be so completely stupid? She felt sick to her stomach. Could she have lost him forever? The clock struck midnight.  
  
H: Midnight  
  
Not a sound from the pavement  
  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
  
She is smiling alone  
  
In the lamplight  
  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
  
And the wind begins to moan  
  
Midnight  
  
All alone in the moonlight  
  
I can smile at the old days  
  
Life was beautiful then  
  
I remember a time I knew what happiness was  
  
Let the memory live along  
  
Every streetlamp seems to beat  
  
A fatalistic warning  
  
Someone mutters in the streetlamp gutters  
  
And soon it will be morning  
  
Daylight  
  
I must wait for the sunrise  
  
I must think of a new life  
  
And I musn't give in  
  
When the dawn comes  
  
Tonight will be a memory too  
  
And a new day will begin  
  
Burnt out ends of smokey days  
  
The stale cold smell of morning  
  
The streetlamp dies  
  
Another night is over  
  
Another day is dawning  
  
Touch me  
  
It's so easy to leave me  
  
All alone with the memory  
  
Of my days in the sun  
  
If you touch me  
  
You'll understand what happiness is  
  
Look a new day has begun  
  
Hermione suddenly realized that she has been walking the streets and singing all night. She was where Viktor's apartment was, so she decided to stop in to tell him it's over (completely ignoring the fact that it's like four in the morning). She walked up to his door and knocked. A scantily clad woman answered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Viktor appeared suddenly behind her, his eyes widened, "Hermione! Erm, I can explain. This is, um, my sister Viktoria."  
  
"Your sister!" the woman exclaimed.  
  
"You know what Viktor, don't worry about it. I came to tell you it was over, anyway. I guess I'll see you around," she left.  
  
All she wanted to do was go and see Ron. Ron wanted her back. Ron loved her. She loved him, she wanted him, but instead of going to see him she apparated home. Exhausted she climbed into bed. Tomorrow she would go and talk to him. Tomorrow they would be together. After all tomorrow is another day. She tried to close her eyes, but all she could see was him. She needed him more than ever. She jumped out of bed and started a fire in the fireplace. As soon as it got going she threw a handful of blue powder in it.  
  
"Leaky Cauldron," she shouted.  
  
The head of Tom, the owner of "The Leaky Cauldron," appeared in the fire, "Yes?"  
  
"I need to talk to Mr. Ronald Weasley, he's a guest..."  
  
"Yes, dear I know, and he's no longer a guest he's a resident. One second please." He dissappeared. A second later Ron's head appeared. He was drunk.  
  
"Yes? *Hiccup*"  
  
"Ron are you drunk?"  
  
"Eternally."  
  
"I need to talk to you, when you get sober. Where's Tom?" In a second Tom was back, "Tom I need you to write this down for Mr. Weasley and give it to him in the morning. Tell him to meet Hermione at the Three Broomsticks at noon. Okay, thank you. Goodnight." She extiguished the fire and climbed back in bed. Tomorrow at noon she and Ron would be back together. She closed her eyes and drifted into a pleasent sleep filled with lovely dreams of she and Ron's blissfully happy life together.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
That's Chapter 2 people. I think three's it. (Readers go: Thank God!) hehehe Well, right now I'm watching "Hey Mr. Producer! The Musical World of Cameron Mackintosh" and its at the "Cats" part (NOT my favorite part) and Elaine Paige just sang "Memory" and like ten minutes before that Judi Dench sang "Send In The Clowns" and you wonder where I get my ideas. Hehehe Anyway so it's kind of late so good night! 


End file.
